Switched: Mixed Up and Messed Up
by SakuraHikarinoTsubasa
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran Hate each other. Typical right? Wrong, they actually like each other. But something needs to be done, so Eriol steps in with his powers. Now both of them have woken up not themselves. Repost! R&R please.


**A/N: Well, I decided to post one of the many fictions I have in the works…I have 15 or more by the way. It's been a long time since I have updated anything and so I thought I would celebrate by posting one of my favorite stories I am working on. I'm also going to be posting a Gakuen Alice fic ASAP. (It's in need of major editing….:( )But for now I hope you enjoy this crazy little fic. Since this is a repost...hope you guys review. lol If not I'll write this anyways. This story is way different from GA, it's the first one...I just accidentally deleted it. -emos in corner- **

**Here's Chapter 1!  
**

**Summary: **A typical romantic story involves a guy having a crush on a girl, the girl reciprocates, and they go through a lot of angst and then finally live happily ever after. However this isn't your typical love story, oh it's far from. What happens when a mischievous classmate decides to include you in an experiment? Definitely not something good. More like he will mess up your life.

**Switched: Mixed Up and Messed Up**

**Prologue:**

Today was a day that every teenager seems to detest in some way or another. It was Monday, the day that all the sleepy eyed teens that have slept in most of the weekend, hate. Many have tried to make Monday a fun day. For one person in particular, today was the day when he'd conduct an experiment, one which would continue for quite awhile. However, he had to find test subjects first.

It was a rather boring morning if I do say so myself. Not many students had entered the homeroom of our small School in Tomoeda. I for one am always early, being very particular about time is one of my known quirks. For a long time now, I've considered making my life slightly more interesting. I've considered getting a girlfriend, joining a sports team or club, but neither of those have sparked my interests. And so because of this I've decided to pick two test subjects for my little experiment. Today I am going to pick out these two lucky people, and in turn I hope they give me the results I want.

So here I am sitting at my desk the back, quietly listening for any kind of abnormality. I heard an argument from down the hall, and yes it seems to be my lucky day. Looks as if I may have found just what I am looking for.

xxxxxxx

"I can't believe you! Why did you even follow me!" a girl with gleaming emerald eyes shouted as she stormed into the small classroom of Tomoeda High's 10th grade homeroom.

This girl is one that many in this school know well, Sakura Kinomoto. A girl of both beauty and brains, well…maybe she's a little dense but that's a whole other side of her. With her short cut light brown hair, she has brought many boys to their knees, hypothetically anyway.

Sakura dropped her bag next to her desk and sat down. Her's is the one next to Eriol Hiiragizawa, a boy with thin rimmed glasses and a smirk that never seems to fade. It seems this morning he is grinning brightly for a change. His attention turned quickly to the door as another student came storming in after Sakura.

"I live on the same street Kinomoto! It's not like I wanted to be walking to school even a yard close to you!" a boy with amber eyes, gleaming with a similar gleam as the girl's.

This boy is Syaoran Li, he's very popular among his class, both with looks and intelligence. He is the envy of any boy who hopes to be his girl's ideal guy. Syaoran grudgingly went to his seat which is located behind Sakura's.

The two gave the other a secret glare before the bell rang signaling the start of class. Eriol didn't pay much attention to the lesson as he usually did, however he was studying his two newfound subjects, as a new menacing smirk came across his face. Perhaps he could mess up their lives a little. He snapped his fingers, and not soon after both subjects flinched slightly before averting their attention to the teacher.

xxxxxx

Classes that day ended without any interruptions, which was unusual. In fact everyone thought today was unusual. Sakura most of all thought that this day was very weird. When she woke up this morning her brother was still sleeping. This caused Sakura to think the apocalypse had occurred. Her brother never slept in, ever. Besides that Sakura ran into Syaoran on her way to school, which was something that both had tried to avoid since forever. The two had declared war on upon entering high school and have now even forgotten the reason why.

Now that class was over and break had started the two silent individuals continued to be well silent. Sakura for the past forty-five minutes had been staring out the window, spacing like she did every day. Sakura like many girls dreamed of romance, even when she didn't have any. Well she's never had romance actually. So today she had daydreamed about her knight in shining armor taking her shopping for a new tennis racket. Her new one was broken the day before, and this dream brought back horrible memories.

While Sakura was changing in the locker room Syaoran, Takashi, and Eriol walked by on their way back from soccer practice. Sakura had left her tennis racket on the ground outside the locker room. It just so happened that at the exact same time that she walked out Syaoran had accidentally stepped on her tennis racket. Of course Sakura was furious and they both screamed at each other. Her daydream because of this included her picturing her knight stepping on Syaoran Li's head.

She now had a smile gracing her lips playfully as she imagined his demise. Oh how sweet it was to her, picturing Syaoran in agony. Now the boy she was picturing in pain was wondering why she was so happy. With a frown clearly present he poked the back of her head with his pencil. Sakura whipped her head around to glare at the boy. His expression didn't falter but rather his glare intensified. Before he spoke the two glared at the other silently, anticipation was in the air at what the other would say. Finally the boy spoke up.

"What were you so happy about Kinomoto?" he asked her gruffly.

She turned around to sit back in her seat correctly before responding. Sakura's expression slowly changed to a playful smirk as the gears clicked in her head.

"Oh I was just picturing your head being smashed into cement." She replied with an evil giggle in her voice. Syaoran just rolled his eyes at this, even though she couldn't see.

"You have a vivid imagination."

"Oh why thank you."

"You could have done better though."

Sakura felt as if she had been stabbed. He was right she could have thought of something more original but she didn't. "Oh! Why should I have to be in the same room as you anyways?" She huffed with obvious agitation.

"Don't ask me. It wasn't my choice." Syaoran huffed, crossing his arms. Sakura turned around in her seat to lock eyes with him. He immediately sent her a chilling glare which she felt pierce the barrier around her. Sakura tried very hard to always put up a façade that would keep her safe while allowing her to defend herself with ease. The only person who ever broke it was the boy in front of her. She couldn't imagine why he of all people affected her. He was a normal guy, with an abnormal temper. In the blink of an eye he could change from being kind to completely cold and irrational. He was at the top of his class yet he always seemed to get in trouble for something, coincidentally for the same reason Sakura would get in trouble. Both of them always seemed to be at the same places at the same time. They had the same classes, were class representatives, lab partners, gym partners, had the same job, lived on the same street-need I go on? In short the two obviously would have gotten sick of each other in no time even if they didn't already hate each other.

"Wasn't mine either, everywhere I go there you are it ticks me off." she said glaring at him.

"Don't look at me like that." he glared back. "Like I said, not my choice. If it were, I wouldn't be anywhere near you."

"Likewise." Sakura hissed. "Go sit over there!" she pointed to across the room, forgetting about the seating chart. Sadly in this school there were seating charts. Well really it was a seating chart created by the students themselves. Once you pick a desk, it's yours for the rest of the year. If you even think about taking someone else's seat well- you just will have some pretty angry person. One who has friends, lots of angry friends- why am I going on about this again? Ehem moving on….

Syaoran rolled his eyes at her. "There's a seating chart stupid." He informed her in a very, "I told you so" tone. Sakura felt her face grow hot and in response she looked away abruptly.

"Ah darn, right that thing." Her reply was in a grumble, hinting more at her obvious aggravation. Syaoran always seemed to know the right buttons to push when it came to Sakura. Although he never tried to make her angry on purpose, it just happened.

Sakura however, thought that he did try to make her angry on purpose. This situation infact reminded her of an incident with her older brother the other day. While thinking back on this she had an idea and stomped on his foot and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ouch!" he cringed, scooting back. "What the hell was that for?"

"Because i hate you." Sakura said plainly then turned her attention to looking out the window.

"Well, I don't like you either." Syaoran huffed, crossing his arms again.

"No you love me I know it."

Her statement caught him off guard and he felt his face grow hot as the time when on. "W-what are you talking about Kinomoto? As if I could love someone as crazy as you."

"Yeah you do you love me so much that you say you hate me to hide it." she said with a smirk. Syaoran glared at her intesenly, he realized she was teasing him again.

"That from one of those plots from those comics you read?" he scoffed

"Uh no it's in a book."Sakura blinked, then shook her head. "Never mind that! I was joking anyways."

"Whatever. Doesn't really matter. Such is not the case."

"Yeah I know that stupid!" Sakura swiftly whacked him upside the head. "Like I said _joking, _as in not meaning it." she said slowly for him to understand.

Syaoran felt very insulted. It was if she was treating him like he was stupid, which she was. He understood what she was talking about. Apparently she didn't understand that he did. _'Dense girl'_ He thought.

"No I understood that you were. Now don't touch me okay?" he rolled his eyes at her with a scoff. He really thought Sakura didn't know what she was even talking about anymore, he figured she was just an airhead with a temper like an erupting volcano.

Sakura was about to respond but was interrupted by the last bell of class. She began to gather up her things and when she was finished replied, "Yeah, yeah, I know you just _looooove_ for me to touch you." Her tone dripped with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes. Without even giving eye contact she picked up her bag and headed for the door.

"Like hell I do." he glared at the back of her head as she walked off. "I _despise it."_

Maybe Syaoran didn't mean for his tone to sound so harsh. But to Sakura it felt like a thousand piercing knives. She cringed slightly before uttering a soft, "I know already." Immediately after she rushed out the door as fast as her legs would carry.

Syaoran uttered a sigh at her quick departure. "And she runs off again."

"Hmm? Feeling a little lonely now eh Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran jumped slightly. When he looked up from his bag to see who it was he immediately cringed. "Oh…hey Eriol."

"So, is it a bad thing that she left like that?" he asked with a cheerful smile on his face. Syaoran never really liked Eriol Hiiragizawa all that much particularly for this reason, he always seemed to be up to something. There was always a sense of uneasiness in the atmosphere when he was around him. The guy in short was creepy.

"Course not. I really just don't get her is all." He told him with a sigh.

"Hmm….I think I can fix that." Eriol snapped his fingers causing Syaoran to blink in surprise.

"Uh okay…wait- why am I talking to you anyway?" Syaoran asked with a huff of disgust, then taking up his bag he left without another word.

"Oh I don't know Syaoran-kun I don't know." Eriol watched him leave with his expression slowly turning into a menacing smirk. "I just can't wait for tomorrow."

**A/N: Let me know what you think! If I should continue or not. :) thanks!  
**


End file.
